


Four's Company

by laserlesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, nonbinary Glimmer, why is there a "Vaginal Fingering (Homestuck)" tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlesbian/pseuds/laserlesbian
Summary: After the war, Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow find what they need in each other. Some of them find something they need in more of each other than they would have expected.Chapter 1 is prologue and feelings, Chapter 2 is the smut.
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started so… sensibly. In the days and weeks after Horde Prime’s defeat, as peace and quiet and all the chaos those things entailed had settled over Bright Moon, the new couples had had to work hard to find time for themselves, let alone each other. Adora and Catra were sharing a bunk again, much to both of their relief, and Bow tended to spend the night in Glimmer’s bed more often than not. And that, as far as anyone could tell, was the extent of the commitments they had made to each other. For the time being, at least.

The first sign of the shape of things to come had arrived late one afternoon, about a week into the new world. The four of them were on one of Bright Moon’s innumerable balconies, watching two of the larger moons set and four smaller ones rise. The light of the setting moons lit up the atmosphere in brilliant purples, golds, and blues, striking a matching emerald green and deep, royal blue out of the mountains that ringed the kingdom, and making the Whispering Woods come even more alive in the twilight. Silver and gold motes drifted up from the trees as far as the eye could see, transforming the woods into a shifting sea of light. Far, far above their heads, some interaction between the magic of the rising moons and the newly restored magic of Etheria herself formed winding ribbons of purple, red, gold, and green light that snaked slowly overhead, flickering, snapping, reforming, and twisting in patterns that must have crossed hundreds of miles in a few seconds.

The watchers were lined up along the railing of the balcony, Bow on the left and Catra on the right, each with their arm around the waist of their partner, a quiet statement of protective and caring purpose that didn’t make any attempt to lay claim to either of their agency. Glimmer and Adora, for their part, were standing close enough to rub shoulders, though they weren’t doing so. Indeed, an observer who was inclined to look closely enough might have noticed that, despite their relaxed demeanor, each of them held just enough tension in their shoulder and upper arm to keep them just barely out of the way of the other.

No one was speaking. There was nothing to say. All the words had already been said, and now they were able to stand here under the burning sky and enjoy it, silently, for the first time. Perhaps no one needed to say anything, at all.

Glimmer, much to her own surprise, found herself saying something without opening her mouth. With a little sigh, she relaxed the tensed shoulder, letting her hand drift along the stone railing until it precisely split the distance between herself and Adora. An invitation, if the other girl wanted it to be one.

Adora caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and tore her gaze away from the dancing aurora overhead. Instead, she looked sideways at Glimmer, an unreadable expression on her face. Her queen’s eyes were glowing in the reflected moonlight and her hair, sparkling gently under normal circumstances, was practically on fire now.

Hardly thinking, she placed her free hand atop Glimmer’s, gently twining their fingers together. A moment later, Glimmer relaxed a little, leaning over and laying her head feather-light on Adora’s shoulder with a tiny, almost imperceptible sigh.

Bow and Catra looked over their partners’ heads as Adora looked down at Glimmer in surprise, then delight, then leaned down to brush the gentlest of kisses against Glimmer’s fiery purple hair. Bow raised an eyebrow with a half grin to Catra, who shrugged and smiled in a way that Bow was learning meant “I don’t know what’s going on, but it makes Adora happy, so it makes me happy.”

* * *

And now…

Catra rolled her eyes. Adora had a tendency to pace, but this was a bit much even for her.

“Sit down, you’re going to walk a hole in the carpet. They’ll be here soon, just relax! It’ll be fun.” She tried to inject the usual note of sardonic detachment into her voice, but it wasn’t helping. Truth be told, she was probably just as scared as Adora.

“I’m just dealing with it, ok! It’s- it’s a big step! Don’t tell me you’re not a little nervous, too.” There was a hint of pleading in Adora’s voice that softened Catra’s permanent edge for sarcasm and made her sit up, propping herself up on her elbows on Adora’s - correction, _their_ \- bed. It had been months, now, and she was still getting used to calling it that. On the bright side, that meant that every time she did it still carried a little thrill.

“Fine, I mean, I’m not, like, scared or anything but I get you. It’s freaky. I mean, I’ve never seen Sparkles-” Adora gave her a Look. “- _Glimmer_ naked. Or Bow, but, I dunno, I kind of assumed he just always has that dumb crop top on, so I’m having trouble imagining it. Anyway, you’ve slept with Glimmer before, this should be easier for you, right?” She got the sense this was not helping.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Adora pouted, which was simply unfair to anyone within line of sight. “It’s a big step. All of us doing it, I mean.” Catra blinked, slowly. “Having sex,” Adora proffered, as if this was somehow necessary.

“Yeah, I got that part.” Catra was out of her depth here, she knew. Almost a full year after leaving the Horde, talking about how she or anyone around her was feeling was still an unfamiliar and frightening prospect. But her friends, and her girlfriend most importantly, were patient with her and it was getting easier. She decided to give it a shot. “If you’re worried that something’s gonna go wrong, or that we’re not gonna like you afterwards or something, that’s not happening. We love you, Adora, and this isn’t gonna do anything but bring us all closer together, ok? Even if it’s weird and we all hate it and never want to do it again, that’s not going to - I mean we won’t - it’s not going to _change_ anything. You’ll still have me, Glimmer will still have you and Bow, and I’ll be, y’know, here.” She kicked herself, in the privacy of her own head, for that last part. Adora never missed things like that, she always picked them up.

True to form, Adora was studying her with that tiny, smug, infuriatingly cute smile that meant she had figured out what was going on in Catra’s head and wasn’t going to let it go. “You’ve got a thing for Glimmer, don’t you.” There was no judgement there, just that same stupid smugness that had always, always gotten under Catra’s skin. But lately, she’d started to enjoy having it there.

“No! Maybe! A little, yeah.” Catra flopped back onto the bed, kicking her legs up and letting them fall again. “I dunno, they’re just, like, really pretty and a really good queen and, and-” Adora landed on the bed next to her, making the mattress jump.

“-And you saved her life and you could never really figure out why and then she trusted you when she totally didn’t have to and then you were living in her kingdom and seeing her every day and things just sort of, y’know, happened?” The smile was bigger and smugger now. Adora always had an eerie sense for when she was closing in on the truth with Catra.

“Fine! Yes! That’s- that’s about it. And when the two of you got together, I mean, you remember I was a little weird about it at first.” She closed her eyes, tossing an arm across her face to hide that part of her dignity she had left.

“Yeah, I thought you were just afraid I was going to leave you again.” The smugness was gone from Adora’s voice this time, replaced by the tender sympathy she always had at times like this. It was infuriating.

“That was part of it, yeah, but I guess I was a little jealous. Of you. Getting to spend time with them like that. Getting to, y’know, be a _thing_. We’re friends, I guess, but it’s kinda hard when your girlfriend is dating them all of a sudden and, y’know.” She lapsed into silence, a weight she hadn’t been aware of suddenly off her chest. She moved the arm away from her face, peeking up at Adora who was giving her a look that mixed sympathy and pride in equal measures.

“Well, I have a feeling the two of you will be able to work something out!” Adora grinned, springing up before Catra could grab her and pull her down.

“What does that mean! Did she say something? Adora!” Catra leapt to her feet, back arching as she vaulted off the high bed and jumped towards Adora, laughing as she went.

Which meant that, when Glimmer pushed open the door, trailed by Bow, they were met with the sight of Catra trying to tackle Adora to the ground. For a moment, they just stared, looking at each other and then back to the scuffle. Finally. Glimmer decided it was time to break the silence.

“Should we come back? Or did you just decide to get started without us?” At the sound of her voice, two guilty bodies froze, two heads turned, two mouths said “oops.” Adora stood up, shrugging off Catra like a bag of wet cement.

“Glimmer! Bow! No, we were just, uh, having a talk! About feelings!” Catra, from the floor, rolled her eyes theatrically behind Adora’s back. 

“Yeah, and I decided to make things a little easier for you dorks and start undressing Adora.” In truth, the shredding of the flimsy cardigan Adora had, until recently, been wearing had been inadvertent, but seeing her girlfriend standing there bare-chested wearing nothing but loose pants and a nervous smile was a pretty good outcome all the same.

Five minutes later, Catra reflected that she probably should have gone further. Apparently, Adora being topless and out of breath wasn’t enough to get the party started for the other two. She should have known, really, she should. It wasn’t their fault they were such nerds, but she could have at least compensated for it. Now, instead of having the confusing but presumably raunchy sex they’d been planning on, they were sitting in a circle - a _circle_ \- on the bed, talking about the weather, about Bright Moon politics, about the most recent diplomatic missions to other worlds, and just about anything else that totally failed to address the ache between Catra’s legs.

Look on the bright side, she told herself. Adora, who Catra would have to thank later for this, had managed to manipulate things such that Catra was sitting between Glimmer and Bow, but closer to Glimmer. Very close to Glimmer, in fact. So close that she could smell the queen’s normal scent of ozone and cotton candy, so close that she could practically feel the heat coming off her, the magic rippling just under her skin. Exhilaratingly, intoxicatingly close.

Glimmer had been in the middle of a sentence about a new world that one of their first patrols had come across, when Catra covered her mouth with one hand, dug the other hand into her hair, and pulled her head around to face her. She grinned, exposing the slightest hint of sharp canines. “Hey, Sparkles.” When she took the hand away from Glimmer’s mouth, the only sound that came out was something below a whimper, something more guttural and need-driven.

Catra went for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah

Whatever she had been expecting, whatever she had been fantasizing about for months now, the feeling of Glimmer’s lips against hers was better than she could have imagined. Glimmer tasted like they smelled, fresh and warm and just a little sweet, like cotton candy on a fall afternoon. They quivered, trembling against the hand that Catra still held clenched tight in their hair, still hanging in suspense at the shock of the kiss. After a moment, Catra felt Glimmer’s hands land on her thighs, working their way up her body. One hand teased out the hem of the button-down shirt she wore tucked into form-fitting pants and slipped underneath, fingertips tracing their way around her waist and up her back, crackling and fizzing with barely restrained magic that thrilled Catra’s senses even more than the touch alone. The other hand worked its way further up her torso, passing by her chest - causing her to growl in frustration against Glimmer’s lips and nip at the soft tongue that explored so gently between her teeth - then came to rest against the back of Catra’s neck, grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her in even closer.

Adora, still shirtless, stared at her girlfriends, eyes wide, then looked over at Bow. He was staring, too, looking more shocked than titillated. After another moment, he tore his eyes away and looked at Adora.

“So, she really wasn’t kidding when she said she kinda had a thing for Catra, huh?” It didn’t do the moment justice, but nothing he could have said would have.

“Neither was Catra, clearly-” Adora was interrupted by a moan from one of the pair now lying on the bed, Catra on top but, if Glimmer’s attitude was indication, only temporarily. “I mean, this is impressive even for her. I wouldn’t feel good about stopping them to get involved, would you?” She grinned at Bow, sitting back, propping herself up on her elbows, and puffing her chest out in a way that she hoped would have a similar effect on Bow as it usually had on Catra and Glimmer. Her breasts were not large, a fact which she felt with some relief, considering how much time she spent in armor, but they were, yes, they were  _ nice _ . Two perfect handfuls of soft, as Catra had once called them.

It worked, apparently. Bow blushed and diverted his gaze, then seemed to remember what he was, at least nominally, here to do. He looked back, nervous, asking permission to stare with the cast of his eyes and the little smile that played on his face.

“You can look, it’s ok. You can- you can even touch, if you’d like.” Now it was Adora’s turn to look embarrassed, unsure whether she was going too far. She’d never really thought of Bow this way but now, here, unashamedly half naked in front of him, with their partners taking considerable pleasure in each other already, she could see what Glimmer meant. There was a gentleness in his eyes, a kindness in the way he used those hands, whether he was working on a new gadget, shooting, or cupping Glimmer’s face between his palms, that Adora suddenly longed to be closer to. She knew this would pass, that she and Bow would never be what she and Catra or Glimmer were, or what Glimmer and Bow were, nor did she want them to be. But in this moment, she knew who she wanted, and she knew he wanted her too.

His habit of wearing pants almost as tight as Catra’s made it pointless for him to even attempt to hide this fact.

Breathless, he shifted closer, reaching across her body and placing one of those hands gently, so gently, against the back of her rib cage, pulling her up and towards him a little. She always forgot how strong he was when he rarely used that strength in obvious ways, but his bow had a 70 pound draw weight. Next to that, pulling her closer to him on the bed was nothing. She went happily, running a hand up his thigh and up to his back as she did so, mirroring what Glimmer had done a moment ago almost perfectly, though with the additional freedom granted by Bow’s refusal to wear anything that covered his waist.

She tipped her head back, lips parting, feeling his breath, short and ragged as he held her against his body, closer than they had ever been. The kiss was hesitant, soft, almost fearful when it came, but she leaned into it, welcoming him, assuring him that it was ok, that he could take more, that he could  _ want _ more. He responded, breaking through some barrier he’d put up between them or inside himself, wrapping her up in his arms wholesale, kissing and nibbling down her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth alternately, playing his tongue across them, nipping and sucking at them, so tender but so persistent, until she was shaking and begging incoherently for more.

It was at this point that Glimmer and Catra broke apart for the first time. Glimmer had done something clever and magical to make all of Catra’s buttons come unbuttoned at the same time, and the shirt was pushed down around her wrists, her entire torso bare and her pants unbuttoned and unzipped, pushed halfway down her hips but her underwear still undisturbed.

Glimmer, for her part, had been wearing a knee-length lilac dress, simple but perfectly tailored, with a deeply cut back and short sleeves. It had looked absolutely stunning on her, and that meant that Catra had been in no little hurry to get it off her as quickly as possible. Now, they straddled Catra in a lacy purple bralette and boy shorts to match. They matched the dress perfectly. Of course they did, Catra thought, she’s  _ Glimmer _ , she hasn’t been caught in a bad outfit since Princess Prom.

The two of them watched, bemused, as Bow slipped Adora’s loose sweatpants down her hips and, pulling them off and tossing them aside in one motion, began kissing his way down her abdomen, tugging down the waistband of her underwear as he went. They looked back at each other, and Catra chuckled.

“I uh, I didn’t expect them to get into it that fast. I had no idea she had a thing for Bow.”

Glimmer leaned forward, brushing a lock of hair out of Catra’s face, positioning that bralette and what it was - barely - containing three inches in front of her nose. She was positive this wasn’t an accident. “I’ll be honest, I don’t think she does. I know he doesn’t. I think they’re just in the right place at the right time. It’s like that, sometimes. Someone you wouldn’t ever think of like that, the moment just feels right, so you go for it.”

Catra winced, then tried to hide it. “Yeah, y’know. Like us.” She closed her eyes, waiting for the hammer to fall. She felt Glimmer sit up straight, rocking back on her hips and brushing against the crotch of Catra’s still altogether too present pants just hard enough to make her stifle a whimper. After another moment, she felt Glimmer’s hand on her cheek, a thumb running over her cheekbone, soft as silk and humming with power. She opened her eyes, glancing up.

Glimmer looked down at her with an expression of benevolence, mild amusement and, a little further down, fear. After a moment, they spoke. “Are you sure about that?” Catra’s breath caught in her chest. She hadn’t wanted to believe it, but now - could she?

She sat up, shifting Glimmer back, then pulling them forward again to sit across Catra’s lap. Her ears twitched, traitors that they were. She breathed once, deeply, looking up into those perfect lavender eyes. Well, now or never.

“No- No, I’m not. I like you. A lot. Have for a while, I just didn’t know what to do about it. You know talking about my feelings isn’t easy for me. But then we were here, and I saw a chance, and I took it.” She looked away quickly, not wanting to see the reaction she knew was coming, wanting to hear the rejection instead of feeling it go through her heart like cold steel.

To her surprise, a hand lifted her chin, tilting it up and forcing her to match gazes with Glimmer again, to watch the smile spread across her queen’s face. When Glimmer spoke, it was almost a whisper. “I like you too.” She paused. “Actually, if we’re being really honest here, I-” Catra held her breath. She could feel what was coming like she could feel rain ahead on the breeze. She didn’t look away, couldn’t have looked away now. “I love you, Catra. I really do.”

Now it was Glimmer’s turn to tense, to wait for the response, praying that it wasn’t what she feared. Catra grinned. “Love you, too, Sparkles.” She looked down, a little ashamed, then back up, serious this time. “Sorry, that wasn’t right.” She reached up, cupping Glimmer’s cheek in her hand, feeling them lean into it unconsciously. The words were measured, this time, every syllable given weight. “I love you too, Glimmer. And I want this. You. Here. Now, and later. If that’s what you want.”

By way of response, Glimmer lowered Catra to the bed, chasing her with a kiss that went on for some time, each of them aware of nothing but the other. When they broke apart, they realized that they had an audience.

Bow and Adora had paused some time ago, it wasn’t clear when. Adora was completely naked now, and Bow was in his briefs, though it was obvious from the dampness soaking through them from both directions that neither of them wanted him to remain in them for much longer.

Catra glared in mock anger. “How much of that did you two hear?”

Bow grinned, a big, Bow grin. “All of it.”   


Adora propped herself up on an elbow, flushed and happy. “Congratulations!” She inclined her head towards Catra. “I’m proud of you - I know that’s not easy for you.” She looked back up to her other partner. “This is great, now you and I get to double-team her in bed  _ and _ to make her take care of herself!” Glimmer cackled, and Catra pantomimed shoving her off the bed, giggling as she did it.

“You guys are gonna make me eat vegetables and stuff? Man, that’s harsh.” She raised an eyebrow, leering at Glimmer. “Wanna make it worth the trouble? I think those two have something they need to get back to.” Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Bow and Adora exchange a look and nod emphatically. Adora glanced back, smiling at Catra, and gave her a tiny nod. A tacit acknowledgement that this was happening, and it was right.

She focused back up on Glimmer, and she could feel that something had changed in the air between them. The distance between their lips was no longer a gap to be crossed with hunger and need. Now it was an opening full of possibility, a space to be filled with loving words and tender looks, a space that held the opportunity for something wonderful.

Still, Catra needed Glimmer, needed her close. The ache between her legs intensified. Needed her more than close, needed her  _ inside _ . With one hand she took Glimmer’s wrist, tugging their hand down from where it had settled by Catra’s shoulder, guiding it between her legs. With the other she pulled down her pants, shimmying slightly to move them past her knees, then yanked down the waistband of her underwear.

Glimmer’s eyebrows rose slightly at the sight before her. Catra scoffed. “What, you didn’t think a Magicat was gonna be kinda hairy?” Then, a little more hesitantly - “Is that gonna be a problem?”

By way of response Glimmer grinned, sliding two fingers into the silky curls, already matted and dripping wet. The resulting moan from Catra removed any question in either of their minds about whether this was going to work. Catra shifted, trying to free herself from the sleeves of her shirt, but she was cut off by Glimmer finding her clit, working over it in slow circles. She teased, brushing past the sensitive spot and retracting, turning Catra’s moans to whimpers and whimpers to silent, aching gasps.

Once she had Catra stretched out in front of her, back arched and trembling, arms caught hopelessly behind her in her knotted shirt sleeves, Glimmer relented. She shifted her hand down, sliding two fingers inside Catra and marvelling at the heat and warmth she found there, at how tightly Catra’s body squeezed her, as though it never wanted her to leave. 

Catra screamed.

It was a high, reedy wail of a sound, and she collapsed to the bed, hips bucking against Glimmer’s hand and forearm, trying to make herself as full as she could, trying to take as much inside of herself as possible. Glimmer laughed and leaned forward, pressing her advantage, slipping her thumb up between the folds of Catra’s labia to run it in circles over the beautifully sensitive spot there while she curled her fingers inside, delighting at the sounds that every stroke and motion elicited.

Catra had almost managed to free her arms from her shirt now, somehow, and Glimmer grinned, catching her eye and shaking her head slightly. “Nope, you’re staying like that for now!” With her unoccupied hand, she drew a spell circle in the air in front of her, flicking it towards Catra. It washed over her, causing her to arch her back again, thrilling at the strangeness of it. It was like breaking through the surface of a lake only to find more air underneath the water’s rippling face. As the circle passed, she felt something warm tighten around her wrists, now free of the shirt, and gasped at the sensation.

Adora had pinned her and tied her up plenty of times, and she’d always enjoyed it. This was different. There was something about the feeling of a magical binding clamping her hands together, something as strong as steel and insubstantial as light, that brought her right to the edge.

Glimmer leaned down and, with a few sweeps of her tongue across one of Catra’s nipples, pushed her over.

The orgasm broke across her like a gunshot, a  _ snap _ that reverberated over and over and over again, bouncing around the mountains and valleys of her body and making every inch of her shiver. Glimmer kept up a steady rhythm and pressure between her legs with one hand and scooped Catra up with the other, holding her close to their chest, whispering in her ear as she shook and cried out and wrapped her arms, freed with a snap of Glimmer’s fingers, around their waist, holding on as though her life depended on it.

As it passed, Glimmer moved to let Catra go, but she held on tighter, burying her face in their neck, breathing in their scent in great shuddering breaths that shook them both. They stayed like that for a minute until Catra’s heart rate subsided. She pulled back, arms still around Glimmer’s neck, tears running down her face. 

She saw the look of shock and fear cross their face and shook her head to stem the flow of questions she knew would be coming. “It’s ok, it’s really ok. It’s perfect, actually. I love you. I love you, Glimmer, I love you.” She tipped her head forward, pressing her forehead against Glimmer’s. “I just didn’t think you’d - I didn’t think  _ we _ would work that well. I’m happy. I’m really, really happy.” She knew she was babbling, but she had no desire to stop, no  _ way  _ to stop.

And, she realized with a happy little shiver, she didn’t have to. Glimmer wasn’t just her girlfriend’s partner anymore, they no longer occupied that strange place in her heart where she knew she wanted them but knew she couldn’t have them. She had them, now. And they had her. This was going to take some getting used to, but it was already well worth the effort.

Simultaneously, the new partners remembered that they weren’t alone. Looking over at their other two lovers, they saw Adora stretched out on the bed, quivering and shaking as she roughly massaged one of her breasts with a free hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers, biting her lip and moaning through her teeth as she rocked her hips against Bow’s face, her other hand tangled in his hair. His face was buried between her thighs, his hands and arms curling up under and around her legs, pulling her against him with a strength and firmness that made Glimmer’s heart skip a beat.

Catra was impressed. It took a lot to get Adora into a state like that. Clearly, her friend knew more tricks than he let on. As she watched, Bow paused, pulling back for a breath and staring up at Adora with the face of someone lost for words at their good fortune. Catra knew that face well. It was the face she was quite sure she wore every day that she woke up next to Adora. And maybe, a little voice in her head whispered, those days you’ll wake up next to Glimmer.

Bow grinned and made to return to his work between Adora’s legs but she shook her head, gesturing wordlessly for him to move up to where she was. As he did so, making a useless attempt to wipe off the slick fluid dripping down his face, Adora paused him with a finger and, watching his face for permission, ran a finger around the waistband of his briefs. He nodded, at first slowly and then with increasing urgency, and she slipped them down, pulling them off and tossing them to the side, where they landed on one of the innumerable crystals that dotted the room. The entire maneuver had been executed without a word between them, and in the silence filling the room it seemed that to speak now would be a crime.

Hesitantly, looking back to Adora for her consent and permission at every motion, Bow shifted slightly, lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders, almost bending her in half. Catra grinned. How did he know how much she loved that position? Well, if it was just a guess, he was a very lucky guesser. In more ways than one.

Adora was breathing heavily, now, almost panting at the sight of Bow’s cock hovering over her vagina. He shifted, leaning down a little further, running a thumb along her cheek, and she nodded. Without a moment’s pause, he slipped inside her.

The moans that broke the silence in harmony seemed loud enough to rattle the windows. Catra watched her girlfriend stretch and tighten around Bow’s cock, watched her react to every slow stroke, every motion that was so deliberate, so loving. Once they’d established a rhythm, Adora shifted her legs off Bow’s shoulders, holding them back towards her chest herself as he leaned down closer, kissing her, pressing their bodies together and speeding up.

They moved as one person, moaning and whining and building towards a moment that both knew wasn’t far off, that both wanted to postpone forever and both wanted to bring about as soon as they could. Adora let go of her legs, wrapping first them and then her arms around Bow. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, bucking and rocking his hips against hers as their pants and gasps neared a crescendo.

Adora came first, but only barely. Whether her climax had given him some kind of permission to finish, or whether the rhythmic tightening of her pussy around his cock had pushed him over the edge she didn’t know and didn’t care. All she knew was the white-hot sensation of him inside her. All he knew, too, was the feeling of being enfolded by her, of achieving for a fleeting moment the closeness that each had strived for the entire evening.

As they subsided, Adora dripping both her own and Bow’s fluids onto the sheets, she thought to glance over at Glimmer and Catra. She could tell Catra had gotten off at some point, both because she had been dimly aware of the screams from earlier, and because she never saw her girlfriend that relaxed unless she had had an orgasm in the prior thirty minutes. Glimmer was sitting up, her back against the window frame, watching herself and Bow with apparent enjoyment. Catra was curled between Glimmer’s legs, tail lashing gently from side to side, purring as Glimmer absentmindedly scratched behind her left ear.

With a sigh of contentment and resignation, Bow withdrew from her, sending a final shiver through them both. Catra grinned lazily. “That was quite a show, you two are fun to watch. Bow, great work with the tongue, I’m  _ impressed _ .”

Bow looked equal parts pleased with himself and frightened. “I just did my best! Adora, you make it super easy, you’re great at giving feedback! Like, if you shove my face into your pussy that means I’m doing something right. Right?” Adora nodded slowly, grinning.

“Yes, that’s generally what that means. And hey, you’re not just good with your tongue. I mean, I don’t have much of a standard to measure against, you’re the first person I’ve ever had sex with who has a, a, y’know-” She looked desperately at Catra.

“A cock, Bow, my precious girlfriend who you just fucked six ways from Sunday can’t say ‘cock.’” Catra shook her head. “Congrats, Bow, you’re the only one of us who was going to be able to pull that off. The only other person we know who has a cock and who might be convinced to put it to use here isn’t exactly capable of doing much for Adora.”

Bow looked confused. “Wait, who?”

Glimmer and Catra shared a Look. Glimmer lost.

“Uh, She-Ra, Bow. She-Ra has a, a-”

“A cock. Why can’t princesses say ‘cock,’ I don’t get it.” Catra propped herself up on her elbows, twitching her ears to settle her hair. “A really nice one, too. Proportional for a 7 foot tall lady, and then some.”

Bow’s mouth had dropped open, and he was staring at Adora like she had grown… something, anyway. “How have you  _ never _ told me about this! Can I  _ see _ ?” Realizing this was probably not the sort of question you asked of one of your friends, even one you had just fucked into her mattress so hard she was having trouble sitting up all the way, Bow covered his mouth with his hands, giving Adora a look of silent pleading. She grinned.

“Yeah, of course. Glimmer, you haven’t gotten off yet, have you? Want to fix that, She-Ra style?” Adora raised an eyebrow and gave Glimmer her best attempt at a saucy look. It was, at best, ketchup.

“ _ Absolutely _ , I haven’t gotten fucked by She-Ra in like, two months. I was gonna ask, actually.” Glimmer planted a kiss on Catra’s cheek, then shifted out from behind her, pulling her bralette off over her head and cupping her breasts in her hands, massaging them and biting her lip, as though Adora needed more motivation.

Adora sat up, closed her eyes, and muttered under her breath. “ _ For the honor - well, the something - of Grayskull _ .” When the light faded, She-Ra sat on the bed, fully armored, sword hovering in the air in front of her. She sighed. “Hold on, this always happens.”

Glimmer waited patiently as Adora disrobed, piling the spectral clothing and armor in a heap on the floor. “Sooner or later I’m going to figure out how to transform without the armor.” No one said anything. It was hard to think clearly with a 7 foot tall, naked, glowing gold woman standing in front of them with an erection already glistening and waiting for Glimmer.

Glimmer went to her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, reaching back and sliding her underwear down around her knees, spreading her legs apart and arching her back. Adora went weak in the knees at the sight of her partner waiting for her, patient and trusting. She didn’t intend to let them down.

She slid inside Glimmer easily. They were both already dripping for each other, and despite the size of her magically large cock, they knew how to take this. Gripping her by the thighs, Adora began to fuck Glimmer, slowly at first, then faster as she felt their grip tighten, their pussy begging for more almost as loudly as their mouth. Bow and Catra watched in delight, occasionally exchanging an appreciative glance. Catra was touching herself, almost absentmindedly, as if she had no other choice in the face of what was happening in front of her. She probably didn’t, Adora reflected.

That was her last conscious thought before the feeling of Glimmer under her hands, wrapped around her, moving with her, took her completely and she let herself go, giving Glimmer everything they wanted. They screamed as they built to climax and then went over the waterfall together, Adora’s cock pumping as she filled Glimmer’s pussy which tightened further, squeezing her and extracting every drop of She-Ra’s cum. She pulled Glimmer against her harder, pushing to be as deep inside them as she could as she came down from those heights, almost collapsing and catching herself on the bed, pressing herself against their back, her breasts against their shoulder blades, her breath harsh and fast in their ear.

As the orgasm passed, Adora shrank, returning to her usual height, the glow and strength of She-Ra moving on as well. She caught Glimmer as they slumped to the bed and pulled them both up, nestling between Catra and Bow, Catra at Adora’s back and Bow at Glimmer’s. 

No one said anything. 

Bow stroked Glimmer’s hair as they drifted through blissful semi-consciousness. Catra cradled Adora’s head in her arms, brushing sweat-plastered hair from her face. Occasionally some pair of the four would share a glance, a smile, reach for a kiss.

There would be time to talk about this later, time to think about how this changed things, though they all knew it was for the better. But for now, there was nothing that needed to be said. There was nothing that  _ could _ be said. Outside, four small moons rose.  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a lead up to the main show, which is Chapter 2's smut. I've never tried writing 4-person group sex with such heterogeneous (though not heterosexual) dynamics, so this will be interesting. Chapter 2 should be posted within the week, I just wanted to get Chapter 1 up on the web first!


End file.
